


Something About December

by ElisabethIvy22



Category: Chicago Hope, law & order svu
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethIvy22/pseuds/ElisabethIvy22
Summary: A fluff story from two lawyer boyfriends.
Relationships: Alan Birch - Relationship, Rafael Barba - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Something About December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts).



> Thanks Jeannie, for the awesome show suggestion.

Rafael walked to his door and took a breath, finally home after a day of once again he was competent at his job. At least with them, he felt like he was good enough to love them. He was startled out of his thoughts and contemplation by a strange noise on the inside of his home. It was the distant noise of a train whistle. What was a train doing in his apartment? Then, he remembered. He laughed a quiet laugh and opened the door to Alan, his boyfriend holding his little daughter, Alicia on the floor in his arms. Alicia reached out to try and catch the speeding cars past her. Alan looked up with a childlike expression. Rafael took his big coat off and crouched down to kiss Alan’s head. “How was work?” Alan asked, smiling for a different reason. Rafael took off his shoes and got down on the floor with them. “I thought this was supposed to be for Alicia’s Christmas.” Rafael laughed. Alan gave a pouty expression, “I know, I know. I just couldn’t wait. She loves it!” Rafael laid his head on Alan’s shoulder, taking in the moment with them. “I guess we can let it slide.” Alan kissed him passionately, taking his cheeks in his hands. Alicia cooed, grabby hands to the controls in Alan’s hands. The two men laughed and Alan handed Rafael the controller. “Uh, Alan. I have no idea how to drive one of these things.” Alan, carrying Alicia, got behind Rafael and laid his hands on top of his to direct him on how to use the train set. Rafael laughed and followed, feeling the joy he believed Alan felt playing with trains. Alan watched his lover and took a mental picture he’d save to see for the rest of his life, the two most important people in his life.


End file.
